pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hunting on Patata Plain
"Hunting on Patata Plain" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Misja Tłumaczenie: "Pataponi muszą się odżywić! Dorwij zdobycz, aby nakrarmić ich mięsem. Oni nie wygrają z pustym brzuchem!" Jest to pierwsza prawdziwa misja w grze, na niej to odbywa się nauka ataku. Jest to proste, ale i mało obfite polowanie. Co ciekawsze, misję tą trzeba przejść dwa razy, aby posunąć się w fabule. Zdobywa się na nim nie tylko mięso Kacheeków oraz Mochichi, ale i (dopiero po jakimś czasie) zdobywa skarb w ukrytym tam wepie. Misję tą można powtarzać w nieskończoność, jednak w pewnym momencie zamiast niej pojawia się misja Convoy Escort. Po jej przejściu polowanie pojawia się z powrotem. Jest to jedyne polowanie w grze, będące misją fabularną. Fabuła Po powrocie Wielkiego Patapona i odzyskaniu wiary w zwycięstwo plemię Pataponów zaczęło organizować się do wyruszenia na Koniec Świata, ale też do nieuchronnej wojny z Zigotonami. Pierwszą rzeczą jest żywność, której brakuje. Na szczęście pobliskaRównina Patata zawsze pełna jest rozmaitych stworzeń. Wiele z nich można upolować, co pozwoli całemu plemieniu najeść się do syta... Gdy pokonany zostaje Dodonga, zaś bęben Chaka zostaje odzyskany, Pataponi przypominają sobie o stojącym na równinie Wepie. Mogąc już grać pieśni z muzyką bębna Chaka, wyruszają, aby odkryć tajemnice totemu i przy okazji coś upolować. Taktyka *Do przejścia tej misji potrzebne są tylko piosenki ataku i marszu, jednak do otwarcia totemu potrzebny jest też bęben Chaka. *Aby przejść tą misję nie trzeba nawet wpadać w Szał. *Misja zostanie przegrana tylko, jeśli wszystkie stworzenia uciekną Pataponom poza określony znacznik. *Zwierzęta uciekają na krótką odległość nie tylko, gdy się je zaatakuje, ale też, gdy się do nich podejdzie. Bezpieczna odległość to co najmniej jedna odległość piosenki marszu. *Wśród zwierząt widać słoneczniki. Niektóre z nich błyszczą. Jeśli trafimy taki atakiem dystansowym, wypadnie z niego trochę Ka-Ching. **Nie mogą się one jednak stać bezpośrednim celem ataku Pataponów. *Po pierwszym przejściu tej misji nie odbywa się już nauka ataku, zaś mur do zniszczenia nie pojawia się. **Po pierwszym otwarciu Wepu on również znika. *Na misji tej można otrzymać tylko następujące łupy: **Ka-Ching **Mięso poziomu drugiego i pierwszego **Drewno poziomu pierwszego (rzadko) **Minerał poziomu pierwszego **'Pogięty Kompas' (ang.'' Bent Compass''), fabularny przedmiot wskazujący ukryte Ruiny Lostdon (a w nich misję) *Jeśli wiatr wieje Pataponom w plecy, można upolować zwierzęta z większej odległości niż gdy wieje w twarz. *Klasy do walki wręcz praktycznie się nie przydadzą, chyba, że są bardzo szybkie (co i tak rzadko jest pomocne). **W szczególności Kibaponi są mało efektywni przy polowaniach.thumb|Mur zagradzający drogę Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy słowa:thumb|Uszkodzony mur O Wielki, proszę, dopomóż. Dodaj Pataponom siły do walki! Bitewna pieśń □□□○ PON PON PATA PON♪ Wówczas pokaże się równina, a na niej grupka Pataponów stojących przed murem. Musimy zacząć grać przykazaną piosenkę, by go zaatakować i zacząć niszczyć. Gdy dobrze zagramy pieśń ataku...thumb|[[Mochichi śpiący obok Wepu]] Dobrze, dobrze! □□□○ PON PON PATA PON Bierz ich!♪ Bierz ich!♪ Hatapon: Tutaj! PON PON PATA PON Przypuścić atak!♪ To jest pomysł! □□□○ PON PON PATA PON Uderz w bęben!♪ Super! Nie przestawaj! □□□○ PON PON PATA PON Przekrzycz ich!♪ Perfekcyjnie! Zabierz się do dobrej roboty. □□□○ PON PON PATA PON Dowodź Yariponami, by upolowali zdobycz! Gdy mur zostanie zniszczony, zacznie się normalne polowanie. Należy upolować przynajmniej jedno stworzenie, aby dobrze przejść misję. Spotykane są tam tylko Kacheeki (pospolite) oraz Mochichi (zwane też Motiti). thumb|Otwarty Wep (przed wyrzuceniem skarbów) Pomiędzy stworzeniami zobaczymy też Wep, na którym pokazana jest meloda ChakaPonChakaPon. Jeśli mamy bęben Chaka, możemy ją zagrać i otworzyć totem, z którego wypadnie trochę Ka-Ching i przede wszystkim Pogięty Kompas (ang. the Bent Compass), mający znaczenie po innej misji. Wepu nie otwiera się przy pierwszym przechodzeniu misji.thumb|[[Kacheek obok słoneczników]] Misja skończy się wraz z minięciem znacznika. Jeśli uciekające zwierzęta też go miną, już się nie zatrzymają i uciekną na zawsze. Rozmowy Po udanym polowaniu czeka nas rozmówka z lady Meden.thumb|Meden obok ołtarza Meden: Ach, Władco (imię gracza)... Dziękujemy ci za to wyżywienie! Wszyscy razem! Zaproponujmy naszemu Władcy, jakie mamy dlań skarby! Patapon na drzewie po prawej: Czk... ''(imię gracza)...'' Patapon na drzewie po lewej: Władca ponad wszystko! Wszechwielki ''(imię gracza)!'' Patapon z wazami:'' Tak, (imię gracza)! Ty jesteś najlepszy! '' Meden:'' Panie'' (imię gracza)... Pozwól mi pokazać ci skład skarbów. Po tych słowach odejdzie i zaraz potem zobaczymy ją obok wielkiego ołtarza. Meden: Oto jest Ołtarz. On zawiera nasze oferty dla ciebie! Sprawdź ołtarz, aby przjrzeć swój sprzęt. Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy kamerkę na Meden... Meden: Naszym jedynym życzeniem jest tylko zobaczyć To w Krańcu Świata. Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Proszę, prowadź nas! Zniszcz kamienny mur zagradzajacy nasze przeznaczenie!'' Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Polowania Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja